Fairy Tail Academy
by SecretKay
Summary: This is an AU where Fairy Tail is a high school, but everyone still has their magic so things can get pretty interesting. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I do however own my OC's Taikedo and Eri, so no stealing! xD That's about it. Hope you enjoy reading!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

I walked in to the building and I was shocked to see that everyone seemed to be fighting. Who knew that school could be so entertaining huh? As I walked past this guy with pink hair who was arguing with some half-naked guy, I heard the doors open behind me. Everyone stopped what they were doing and froze. I turned around to see that someone had just walked in. I'm not sure what the big deal is, but no one has moved since the door opened.

"Gray put some clothes on. Cana don't drink in the hallway. And you, tuck in your shirt."

I raise an eyebrow. Who exactly does this chick think she is? She's definitely a bossy one that's for sure. I look around and see that the half-naked guy, who I'm guessing is Gray, is hastily putting his uniform back on. A girl, Cana probably, threw away a half empty beer bottle. This is weird. Why are they doing what she says? She has to be a student. There's no way that someone that young is a teacher. Plus, no one tells me what to do.

"Who died and made you queen?"

Everyone turns around to look at me. Their mouths drop and I'm surprised when half of them scatter. It isn't until I look down that I realize that the bossy redhead is standing in front of me. She looks up and glares at me, placing her hands on her hips. I have to say that I'm not really that intimidated, maybe that's because she's a good six inches shorter than I am. That looks tells me that I'm standing on thin ice though, but how much can she possibly do?

"I would expect that as a new student, you would follow the rules. Am I wrong in assuming that?"

"Am I wrong in assuming that you're another student and therefore can't tell me what to do, Titania?"

People around me start whispering and I get the feeling that I'm going to be in a lot of trouble. I'm not afraid of shorty here though. She's probably a mage, but so am I. I'd rather not have to fight on my first day, but everyone else was fighting when I walked in. Maybe I won't get in trouble, but I'm not going to throw the first punch just in case. This would probably be a good time to stop with the sarcasm though. Red doesn't seem to like being called "Queen of the Fairies."

"You're new here, so I'll give you one more chance. Tuck in your shirt and comply with the dress code."

Oh this is getting good. I loosen my tie and unbutton my shirt. If having it untucked irritated her, this is going to drive her crazy. She closes her eyes and tightens her fist and I smirk and cross my arms. At this point I'm ready for a fight. It's been awhile since I've had anyone to fight with and some practice would be nice. After all, I'm kind of interested in what power the Queen of the Fairies has. It'd be nice if I knew what kind of magic she used though. Oh wait a minute… shit! Now I recognize her!

I jump backwards just in time to dodge a punch, but the follow up kick catches me right in the ribs causing me to double over. Before she can kick me down the hallway, I roll out of the way and jump to my feet. My ribs protest the quick movement, but right now I don't have the time to give in to pain. I've just pissed off the strongest girl at Fairy Tail Academy and she's ready to kick my ass. Dammit, I just had to pick a fight with one of the strongest students here didn't I?

I jump out of the way and barely avoid being cut in two. This isn't good. I've heard about her skill but I've never actually seen it in action. The nice thing is that our magic is a lot alike except I can't requip any armor. I'm not sure if I can requip as quickly as she can though. I guess I have to try though. I flip backwards and requip a simple broadsword to block her cut. She seems surprised, but only for a moment. She requips her armor and I gulp. Dammit, she's beyond pissed! And she's damn fast too!

I barely manage to block her blows. Choosing the broadsword was a bad idea, I can't counter nearly fast enough. She's got me on the defensive and I can't even move fast enough to try an offensive strike. I keep moving, but she keeps advancing. This is getting bad in a hurry. I jump out of the way, roll and requip a katana. This should be a bit better. Erza swings her sword at me and when I block, my katana breaks in two. Shit! I wasn't expecting that. I drop just in time to pass under the blade, but I can't avoid the kick to my jaw. I go flying down the hallway and land with a crash against the wall. Damn! Shorty can kick!

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a bit of a pain at times. I'll make sure that he wears his uniform properly from now on."

I look up and see my sister standing in front of me. Erza requips her school uniform and nods before walking away. Eri turns around and crosses her arm. She glares at me and I sigh. Now I'm really going to get it! If people think Titania is scary, they have no idea. Eri-chan is way scarier and we're twins!

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Purposely get under people's skin. We're new here; can't you at least behave for a little bit?"

"Whatever."

I stand up and wince. Erza really does know how to kick. Then again I shouldn't have underestimated her. Even I'll admit that picking a fight with _the _Erza was a bad idea. I'm not usually one to admit when I've messed up, but pissing Erza off was definitely the wrong thing to do. Now I'm going to be walking around with bruised ribs all day. I guess I should be thankful; she probably could have broken every bone in my body if she felt like it.

Eri walks down the hallway and heads to her first class. I roll my eyes and walk in the opposite direction. We don't have any classes together, but that's probably not a bad thing. I doubt that any teacher could handle the two of us at once. Things tend to be interesting when we're stuck in a room together. It would just be chaos. One Imura in a room is enough, but two is asking for trouble. The door to the classroom is open, so I walk in. There's only one other person in the room right now, and frankly I'm terrified.

"Come sit."

I take a deep breath and walk over to sit down beside Erza. She reaches in to her book bag and pulls out a first aid kit. My eyebrows raises as I try to figure out what she's doing. Erza sets the box on the table and turns to face me. She untucks my shirt and then starts to unbutton it. My cheeks start to burn and I decide to exam the leg of the table next to me. Erza chuckles softly as she takes off my tie and pushes my shirt off. I'm not really sure what's going on, but I'm just hoping that she doesn't hit me again.

Erza opens the first aid kit and pulls out some pills. She hands them to me and hand me a water bottle from her book bag. I swallow the pills and keep my arms up as Erza starts wrapping gauze around my rib cage. This is incredibly awkward, but maybe it's only because she's the one that injured me in the first place and now she's treating my wound. That just seems completely strange to me and completely out of character based off of the hard ass redhead I've seen.

"Is that better?"

"Uh… yeah."

Erza smiles and bends over to pick up my shirt from the floor. She rests her hand on my leg and her hair tickles my sides. My mind starts going crazy because it can't decide between "Oh my god, this is completely terrifying," "Oh she's so sweet and maybe she's not a sword wielding demon after all," and "OH MY GOD SHE'S HOT!" I look away to try and hide the blush on my face, but I'm pretty sure she notices anyway. Erza helps me button my shirt and she ties my tie for me, but she (thankfully) allows me to tuck in my shirt by myself. I have a feeling that would have just been incredibly too awkward. My brains already almost ready to explode.

"I'm sorry about that. I can get a bit carried away at times."

"It's alright. I can be a bit of an ass at times."

"I'm noticing that."

"Hey!"

Erza laughs and I smile. Maybe she isn't so bad after all. I'm definitely not going to piss her off again, but at least I don't fear for my life anymore. This doesn't stop my brain from thinking that her laugh is absolutely adorable, but I can deal with that later. I'm not sure how I feel about thinking that she's cute. I'll need more time to think about that. She definitely is good looking though. I'm not sure how I didn't recognize her right away, but I'll never forget her now!

"Just remember to tuck your shirt in tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Titania!"

Erza rolls her eyes and punches me lightly in the arm. I smile and mentally sigh. This is a good sign. At least she accepts my new nickname! Maybe we can be friends. I wonder if it's possible to learn how to requip armor. That seems like a nice trick to know. Then again, I'd have to come up with a different fighting strategy and I like my style already. Maybe I won't try to learn it. After all, it's kind of nice that she's the only one that can do it. I wouldn't want to ruin that and besides, there's no way that I can compete with the Queen of the Fairies!

"Hey! You're the kid that pissed off Erza! Nice to know that you're still alive."

"Elfman! That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Sorry, sis."

"Hi, I'm Mirajane. What's your name?"

"Uh… Imura Taikedo."

"Imura Taikedo? You must be Eri-chan's brother!"

"Yeah. That's me."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Taikedo."

"Nice to meet you too."

It's nice to know that my sister's already making friends. I'm not surprised though. She has a way with people and her personality is pretty contagious. Her personality tends to annoy me though. She's really nice one second and then really bitchy the next. Or maybe that's just to me. I'm not really sure because I never really associate with any of her friends, but with Fairy Tail Academy being so small it might be hard to avoid her friends. Although Mirajane seems nice enough and from what I've heard, she's a really sweet person. The cutest girl at school too, at least in some people's opinions. She is cute, but I'm still preoccupied with a certain redhead…

"Natsu! You owe me 1,000 jewels!"

"What?!"

"Erza didn't kill him!"

"Dammit!"

"Wait a second, did you bet that Erza was going to kill me?"

"I didn't, but Natsu did!"

I look around and see the pink haired guy from this morning. He was the one that was arguing with Gray. Well maybe I'll have to show him just how strong I am sometime. If he thinks Erza was going to kill me, he obviously doesn't know her that well. Then again, neither do I, but I'm new and the Erza that treated my injury wouldn't ever kill a classmate. She just seems too nice to do that.

"By the way, my name is Lucy!"

"Taikedo. Nice to meet you, Lucy."

"Nice to meet you too, Taikedo."

Lucy smiles at me before walking off to sit beside Mirajane and Elfman. I notice the keys dangling on her hip and I realize that she must be one of those Celestial Spirit mages I've heard about. The last time I checked, there weren't many of them left. At least not really good ones. I wonder how strong she is. She has more than one golden key (I think those are the important ones) which might mean that she's either strong or just really lucky. I guess I'll find out eventually. If the paper is anything to go by, FTA never stays out of trouble for very long. Although, I do hope that we can at least get through this week without any problems. I've already had my ass kicked once and I don't want that to happen again.

School is finally over! I walk out of the building and start to walk towards home. Eri is going out with Mirajane and Lucy so I've got the apartment all to myself for a few hours. I'm probably going to end up unpacking everything, but I actually don't mind. It's kind of nice to know that we can actually get settled in for once. It's been awhile since we've actually stayed anywhere and I think that Magnolia is going to be good for us. Eri's already making friends and I'm enjoying school for the most part. I do have Swordsmanship 101 with Erza to look forward to everyday!

I get to the apartment and see Eri, Mirajane, Lucy and Erza all sitting on the couch. Eri waves at me before going back to talking about her classes with Mirajane. I'm not really all that interested in the conversation so I decide to walk to the fridge for a snack. When I turn the corner, I see that Cana is standing at the fridge trying to find something. She's looking for booze if I had to guess. Unfortunately, Eri doesn't allow booze in the apartment. It's a shame really.

"There isn't any in there."

Cana turns around and groans. It makes me laugh. I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone that attached to alcohol, especially not someone that's around my age. Eri told me that she was eighteen, I think. That would make her a year younger than me, but still. Speaking of, someone mentioned that Erza is nineteen as well which makes me wonder why she's still in high school. I know why I am, but why is she. Hmm… Now I'm curious. Then again, I haven't known her long enough to ask, so I guess that question will have to wait.

"What are you looking for, Tai-kun?" Eri asks.

"Food!"

"We don't have any, remember? That's what we need to do tonight."

"Gah!"

I close the fridge and mope back into the small living room area. Erza chuckles at me as I flop down on to the floor. Eri rolls her eyes, but I ignore her. I'm tired and hungry and all I really want to do is eat and sleep so that I can nurse my wounds. My ribs still burn like no other and I'm pretty sure that tomorrow is going to be even worse. Right now I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk. What's worse is that I have Hand-to-Hand Combat tomorrow and Erza's in that class as well. Another time where she can kick my ass, and have permission to do so!

I close my eyes and sigh. It's been a long day, a fun day, but really long. Maybe I should have gotten more sleep last night. I didn't sleep at all actually. The only thing keeping me awake right now is the residual caffeine from the gallon of coffee I had this morning. Eri laughed at me the whole way to school. She thought that it was hilarious that I was depending on coffee to keep me sane. I think she was just being mean. It's not my fault that I was nervous and excited about school starting!

Someone sits down next to me and starts to run their fingers through my hair. I sigh and gently push my head against their hand. This has to be the most relaxing thing ever. There's just something about it that makes everything go numb and I love it. The only problem is that it makes me really sleepy and I don't really need any help in that department right now. Whoever is playing with hair is really good at it. Not too rough but not too gentle either. Just how I like it actually.

The person lifts my head up and then repositions so that my head is in their lap. This is comfortable, but I'd really like to know whose lap my head is in. I'm pretty sure that it isn't Eri. She doesn't usually play with my hair unless I'm really stressed out. I don't think it'd be Lucy or Mira considering I only talked to them once today. So that leaves Erza and Cana. I actually had two classes with both of them and Cana and I snuck out of school to go have a drink during lunch. I don't smell any booze though, so I'm guessing that it isn't Cana. Which means that Erza is playing with my hair and for some reason that makes it even better, but also unsettling. I'm not sure why though.

"Watch out, Erza. He'll fall asleep like that if you aren't careful." Eri warns.

"I'm not worried about that. If he needs to sleep, then he should. We did plan on being here for a while."

Wait a second. What's that supposed to mean? "Being here for a while" doesn't sound good. It sounds strangely like "sleep over" and that sounds really disturbing. Maybe it's because I'm the only guy in an apartment full of girls, but I don't know. Then again the idea that my two new friends, Erza and Cana, would be staying in my apartment sounds like fun, but sort of awkward at the same time. Sometimes I hate having a sister. I always end up being the only guy in the group and then things get weird. One time I ended being tied up and I was forced to wear makeup. I really don't want to repeat that situation.

"So what's going on tonight?"

I crack one eye open and look at Eri. She gives me a mischievous smirk and suddenly I'm terrified. This can't be good. What on earth has my evil twin planned? And why do I get the feeling that it's going to be really bad for me? That is not a nice look. That is a "We're going to torture you all night for fun" look and I am not excited! Maybe I should go to a bar for the night. I'm sure Cana would join me. I don't know if Erza would though. She doesn't seem to approve of Cana drinking so I doubt it. Hmm… this night is going to be rough.

"Some of the guys are coming over later and we're going to have a party."

Oh god. This can't be good. I'm almost one percent sure that this is going to be a night of Truth-or-Dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven (or Hell depending on who you get stuck with), and Spin the Bottle. This is definitely going to be a night that I'll never forget. If it goes wrong or if it goes well. My sister is the epitome of evil and I can't believe that we're related. How does she always manage to drag me in to this?

"You can have a beer or two if you want."

Okay. Maybe I won't remember this night after all. I guess we'll just see how it goes!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: WARNING! It's Truth or Dare/Spin the Bottle/ Seven Minutes in Heaven with a group of (mostly) drunk teenagers! Things are going to get heated, so if you don't like the idea of people making out, you can skip those parts. And there are little parentheses that tell you when those parts begin and end. ^.^ Thanks for reading!

Chapter Two

I know my sister entirely too well. As soon as the "guys" got to the apartment, Eri brought out the beer. Fifteen minutes later, as everyone was feeling a little bit looser than usual (or very loose for Cana and me) she decided to start the first embarrassing game of the night: Truth-or-Dare. Why start out with this game above the others? Well frankly because everyone is just drunk enough to be honest but not drunk enough to make out in a closet for seven minutes. And Spin the Bottle is better when people are drunk because then they're more likely to cooperate and not question the bottle's judgment.

We all sit around in a circle and I sit in between Cana and Erza. Cana sets a 24 pack between us and we each open another can. No one else seems to mind, but I can tell that some of them are waiting to see who will pass out first. I'm not sure if I could hold my own in a drinking contest against Cana. It's been awhile since I've drank (Eri doesn't let me have any fun) so I'm already start to feel a little bit funnier than usual. Judging by the ever present blush on Cana's cheeks, I'd say she's pretty far gone as well. Erza just shakes her head at us. I can tell that she doesn't approve, but she's not going to say anything at a party like this. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her drink at all. I wonder why that is…

"Oi! Drunk nugget! Truth or Dare?" Eri shouts at me from across the table.

"You're drunk too, ya little drunk nugget! I pick dare!" I smirk.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room! On the lips!"

Dammit. This could go really badly depending on who I pick. Let's look at who's all here. There's Lucy (I guess she is good looking, but not the prettiest in the room), Mirajane (she is pretty cute), Cana (we're drinking buddies and while I do find her attractive that would be awkward), Eri (absolutely not!), Levy (I only met her just before the party and while she's cute, she's in the same boat as Lucy), and then Erza (she is pretty adorable). Damn. Oh well, guess I gotta go with my instincts here. I turn to my right and kiss Erza on the lips. It only lasts a second but that's long enough to kick start my heart. I pull back and the blush on Erza's cheeks makes me giggle. I spin the bottle in the center and try to think of a good dare for my victim.

"Pinky! Truth or Dare?!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you kiss the hottest guy in the room!"

I giggle and grab another beer. Cana falls over laughing beside me and all of the other guys glare at me. This is so good! That'll teach Pinky to make bets against me! I watch him and I can tell that he's thinking. I'm not really sure who he's going to pick. The only other guys here are me, Gray, Elfman, Jet and Droy. I think it'd be down to me or Gray, but then again I'm biased. Pinky groans before jumping across the circle and kissing me on the cheek. Well, on the one hand I'm flattered but at the same time… Eck!

"That one backfired on you, eh Tai-kun?" Eri laughs.

I stick my tongue out at her and watch as Pinky spins the bottle. It lands on Cana and he dares her to stop drinking for a whole hour. She curses at him before putting her beer down and throwing the rest of the 24 pack in my lap. I set it on the floor in front of me and crack open another beer which earns me a glare from Cana. She smacks me on the shoulder before spinning the bottle. It lands on Lucy and she dares Lucy kiss the biggest asshole (personality wise) in the room on the lips. I don't think anyone was shocked when she walked over and kissed me, I know I wasn't.

As the bottle spins, I'm quickly learning that this is turning in to a whole lot of dares involving kissing. It's pretty much a Truth-or-Dare version of the Spin the Bottle. That's just fine by me though! I'm okay with getting kisses, so far I've been nominated for hottest guy by Natsu, biggest asshole by Lucy, most likely to get killed for being sarcastic by Mirajane, most likely to die before everyone else by Levy, most likely to steal Cana's beer by Cana, and most likely to end up in the hospital at least ten times by Gray. Needless to say, it's been a pretty interesting night. The bottle stops and it lands on Erza.

"Truth-or-Dare?" Levy asks.

"Truth."

Everyone gasps. The room goes silent for a moment. It's the first truth of the night. Maybe it's just because Erza didn't want to have to kiss anyone. That wouldn't surprise me actually. The silence is broken by the sound of Cana opening a can of beer because she just realized that her hour of sobriety is up. Levy shakes her head and takes a second to think of a question. I can see the wheels spinning in her head and something tells me that this is either going to be really good or really bad.

"On a scale of 1-10, how much did you enjoy Tai's kiss? 1 being not at all and 10 being you wish he'd kiss you again."

"What… what kind of question is that?"

Erza blushes and everyone in the circle watches her closely. She's bound by the rules of the game to be honest and I've already learned that she's a big fan of following the rules. I can tell that she's thinking about her answer carefully. I'm not sure why though, she's probably the only one that's going to remember this night and that's only because she has drunk anything all night.

"You have to be honest, Erza." Levy reminds her.

"Eh… dammit. T… ten."

I almost didn't hear that last part, but apparently my brain did. Sometimes I hate my brain because apparently that was a request for another kiss. My body moves of its own accord and next thing I know I'm locking lips with Erza again. The guys in the circle whistle while the girls all seem shocked. I'm not even really sure what I'm doing. I pull away and blink a few times. Did that really just happen? Am I going to die now? Erza just blushes and hastily spins the bottle. It lands on Mirajane and what happens next surprises me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with the cutest guy in the room for three minutes."

Mirajane blushes furiously before looking at all of the guys in the circle. Oh god. What just happened? This isn't your average "kiss the cute guy" dare. This is a three minute make out session with the cutest guy in the room. I'm not really sure how this is going to turn out. What was she thinking? First of all Elfman is in the room and that's just awkward. Second, I'm not sure if Elfman is the overprotective type or not, but if he is then whoever Mira picks is dead. But mainly, just what in the hell is she thinking?!

Mirajane's blush never fades as she slowly gets up and makes her way to "the cutest guy in the room." I'm really hoping that it isn't me. I've already been nominated for hottest guy and I really would like to have a chance of surviving my first week of school. I'm really going to have to reconsider staying home on nights like this. My sister is evil, pure evil. But I guess the game is only as bad as its dares and this one is a doozy!

(Mild make out warning)

Mirajane sits down in front of me and grabs my face between her hands before kissing me on the lips. Dammit, Erza! Why did you have to do this to me?! I place my hand on Mira's hip and keep my body propped up on my elbow. I can feel the hatred and envy radiating off of the other guys in the room. This is going to probably get me murdered. Is this revenge for kissing her? Does Erza want me to die?

I fall backwards and my mouth pops open. Mirajane has fun exploring my mouth and I decide to enjoy myself a little. It's probably the last time I'll ever get the chance to make out with a girl since everyone's going to want to kill me now. I slip my hand underneath Mira's tank top and run my hand up her back. She shivers for a second before she starts to unbutton my shirt. She's running my hand up and down my chest and gently biting my lip when Levy suddenly shouts "Time!" We separate and Mirajane goes back to her spot in the circle. I sit up and decide to just leave my shirt off. It was annoying me anyway. Mira spins the bottle and the game goes on, but all I can think about is why Erza would think of something like that. She doesn't look at me at all and I'm kind of upset about that. We were getting along so well too…

(Make out over)

"Game change!" Eri shouts after Mira dares Gray to keep his clothes on for fifteen minutes.

Eri briefly explains the rules of Seven Minutes in Heaven (we're skipping Spin the Bottle since that's pretty much all Truth-or-Dare was) before putting pieces of paper in to a hat. There are six colors and two of each color. This should be interesting. I grab a color out of the hat and look at it. Scarlet. Why am I hoping that this isn't going to be completely ironic? I look over at Erza, but she still refuses to look at me. Dammit! Why won't she look at me? I'm not okay with this. I want her to talk to me. It looks like something's wrong and I want to know what that something is so I can help. Sad Erza makes me sad and I don't like it.

"Okay! Who wants to go first?!" Eri asks.

Natsu raises his hand and announces that he got the color blue. Lucy blushes and the two head in to the closet together. Seven minutes later they come out looking like they just got stuck in a hurricane. Elfman goes next and says that he got the color green. Mira laughs and the siblings walk in to the closet. They come out seven minutes later looking the same as when they went in, except Elfman doesn't look like he's going to kill me anymore. Next up is Gray and it turns out that he got the color gray. Eri laughs and drags Gray in to the closet. Seven minutes later and I really don't want to know what happened in that closet. Jet goes next and announces that his color was yellow. Levy giggles and they walk into the closet. Seven minutes later, Jet looks really disappointed and Levy looks the same as when she went in. Droy goes next and announces that he got the color black. Erza sighs and they walk in to the closet. Seven minutes later and it turns out that nothing happened (real shocker there). Cana and I look at each other before grabbing another 24 pack and walking in to the closet.

I close the door and Cana turns on the light. We each crack open a can and drink it down. Cana puts her feet up on my lap and leans back against the wall. She stares at me and I can't tell what she's thinking. It probably isn't good though. We're trapped in a closet for seven minutes. Nothing good can come out of this.

"So… how was Mira?"

"You really had to ask that?"

"Well sure. What else are we going to do?"

"Ugh. It was… I don't know. It was okay I guess."

"Okay? Meaning you'd prefer if it was Erza?"

"I never said that!"

"It was implied."

"Was not!"

"Oh come on. You did kiss her, twice. It's kind of obvious by now buddy."

"Oh shut up."

"Don't take it out on me. By the way, do you always drink like this?"

"Not always. Eri doesn't usually let me drink at home."

"Mmm. So… wanna make out?"

"What?"

"Oh come on. I know you aren't deaf. It might have only been a few hours for you, but it's been a lot longer than that for me."

"So you wanna make out?"

"I mean, if you're okay with that. It'd be kind of nice to do it with a friend instead of just some random guy."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Are you a parrot now? Get over here."

(Major make out warning!)

Cana moves the beer and climbs onto my lap. She runs her fingers through my hair and quickly starts to explore my mouth with her tongue. At this point, the combination of her playing with my hair and the massive amount of alcohol that I've consumed has my brain numb enough for this not to be weird. In other words, I can really get in to this. Which Cana is a really good kisser by the way. I wonder how different it would be if she was sober?

Cana runs a hand up and down my chest while keeping one hand in my hair. I run my hands up and down her body. She's only wearing a bikini top which makes this a lot more interesting. I grab her ass and pull her farther on to my lap. She startles and I take the opportunity to switch our positions. I pick her up and gently push her against the wall. This doesn't seem to faze her much. She runs her hand down my chest and sticks a finger under the top of my jeans. My breath catches and Cana takes the opportunity to reclaim dominance over the kiss. I brace myself against the wall with one hand while skillfully untying her bikini top with the other. It falls to the ground and Cana shivers. I can tell that it really has been awhile for her. We both jump when there's a knock on the door. I bend down and pick up Cana's top and she re-ties it as I grab the forgotten case of beer. We walk out of the closet and everyone's mouth drops. Yes! We made out in the closet! Get over it!

(Make out over)

Eri announces that that's the end of the party and that everyone can either stay or go home. Erza is the only one that opts to leave and I'm half tempted to follow her, but not Mirajane and Cana stop me and say that I should just give her space. I don't like that idea. We were getting along so well and then this stupid party happens and now she won't even look at me! I sigh and walk to my own bed. Cana and Mirajane join me and I'm okay with it. The floor in the apartment is really rough to sleep on and Levy, Lucy, and Eri are already in her bed. The other guys get to sleep on the floor. I stare at the ceiling and wonder just how bad school is going to be tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next day at school was hell. I walked through the front doors and found everyone screaming and basically going crazy. No one seemed to be too concerned with going to classes and even Principal Makarov looked a little out of sorts. After a few minutes, my curiosity got the best of me. I pulled Cana aside and asked her what was happening. She told me that Natsu, Lucy and Happy were missing and that there was also an S-class request missing. I had no idea what that meant so I asked her to explain.

Basically there are six different ranks at school: Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, Seniors, Teachers, and then Principal. All of the ranks are based off of a combination of experience and skill. There are only five seniors at Fairy Tail Academy: Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts, Erza and Mira (Technically Gildarts counts as a teacher too, but he's never here so he never actually teaches anything). There are annual games to determine the rank of all of the guild members, but generally the older members of the guild stay teachers and the younger ones get sorted out between the remaining four groups. S-class refers to a rank of request jobs that come in to the guild. We might be a group of students, but we're still mages so we go on quest to help pay for rent/school/all of the other things that we want to buy (like food!). Only seniors are allowed to go on S-class quests because of their difficulty, which means that Lucy, Natsu and Happy are in a lot of trouble. Gray had gone to look for them and Principal Makarov was going to have Erza go after them as soon as she got to school. I hadn't waited for that to happen.

Now I'm currently tied up and gagged. Cana told Eri and Mira that I was going to go and try to find Natsu and Lucy. Needless to say, they didn't approve and they're not letting me go until everyone gets back, so I'm going to be stuck here for a while. This sucks! I just wanted to go and help my peers! Well… okay, so maybe I just wanted to talk to Erza and find out what was wrong, but still! I could have helped her drag the others back here! Apparently I'm not "experienced" enough to help. Dammit. How am I going to eat?!

"Hmm m Hmm Hmmmhmmmm Hm Hmm?"

"What are you trying to say now?"

Eri walks over and pulls the socks out of my mouth. Yes, they actually used a sock as a gag! At least it was clean! At least… I think it was. It better not have been used! That's just nasty!

"I was wondering if I could have something to eat since I haven't eaten all day and I'm tied up so I can't really get anything on my own."

"Hmm… I didn't think about that."

"Obviously."

"Well if you're going to be like that, I guess you don't need anything to eat."

"Oh dammit fine! I'm sorry, please feed me!"

Eri laughs and walks away. I hope she's going to come back. I'm seriously hungry and I'm also worried about Erza and the others. I know that they should be able to handle themselves, but still. An S-class request is really dangerous and all of them (except for Erza) aren't even qualified to go on that request. It's insane to think that they'd actually go and do something like that. Apparently Natsu is obsessed with becoming a Senior, so that part doesn't surprise me, but Lucy too? I haven't known her very long but she doesn't seem like the risk-taking type. Besides, she's just a Freshman. At least Natsu and Gray are Juniors.

Eri doesn't come back, but Mirajane brings me a sandwich and a beer. She unties me so that I can eat and sits down on the wall across from me. I munch on the sandwich and sip on the beer. I'm still really worried about Erza and the others. No one really knows when they'll be back and that's kind of freaking me out. It could be days, weeks, months! Since Eri and I never really stayed in one place for very long, we never really did any normal mage things. The only thing we really did was get in to fights and that was mainly me. Eri always backed me up, but I'm still the one that always started it. I was such a dumb kid. After what happened on the first day of classes, I guess I am still just a dumb kid. I'm just a little older now.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure that Erza will make sure they all get back safely."

"I know. I've just never had to deal with anything like this before."

"I know. Eri-chan told me it was a bit new for both of you."

"Yeah."

I wrap my arms around my knees and stare at the ceiling. It's not really anything special, but then again I'm not really looking. Even though Mira thinks that everyone will be okay, I still have my doubts. Everyone wouldn't have been freaking out if this wasn't a big deal. I wish I could go look for them, but if I say that I'll just end up tied again. I really hate not being able to do anything. I'm not really use to just sitting back and letting someone else handle things. It's been awhile since there's been anyone else to handle things…

"_Taikedo! Run!"_

"_No way! I'm not gonna leave you niisan!" _

"_Go! Take Eri-chan and run!" _

"_No way!" _

"_GO TAIKEDO!" _

"_I'm not gonna leave you!" _

I feel someone wrap their arms around me and I open my eyes. Mira rests her head against my shoulder and hugs me. When I blink, I can feel the wetness on my cheeks. Dammit. I hate when these memories sneak up on me. Normally I don't think about what happened and when I do, I can normally control my reaction. I guess everything else going on just has me a little bit upset. Mira squeezes me and I hug her back. This is just a bad day and I really want it to be over. I want my friends to be back and I want to be able to forget that this is even happening.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I'll live."

Mira hugs me again and I'm about five seconds from crying again. Dammit. I really need to pull myself together. I'm not sure what's wrong with me today. Maybe I should ask Eri. She would know what was wrong. Speaking of which, where did she go? Cana walks down the hallway with a keg of some alcoholic beverage and doesn't even notice Mira and I. I'm guessing she's been drinking for a while. Since Erza isn't here, she can actually get away with drinking in the hallways. Man, I wish I had a keg right now.

"Mirajane, do you know where Eri-chan is?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Taikedo."

"Hmm. I'm going to go look for her. She's been gone for a while."

"Alright. I'll help you look."

"Thanks, Mirajane."

"No problem, Taikedo."

I start walking left and Mirajane starts walking right. Hopefully we find Eri soon. I'm not really sure why, but I've got a bad feeling about this. It might just be me, but something about his day seems… off. I feel like I should know what's going on, but I honestly can't think of anything. This day just keeps going from bad to worse and it's pissing me off. Where the hell is my sister?!

I walk all around the school and check in every room, but Eri isn't in any of them. Eventually Mira and I meet up and she didn't have any luck finding her either. We decide to go and try the apartment. If she isn't at school that's probably where she would be. As we get closer to the apartment, the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach gets worse. I'm not enjoying this. This is bad and I don't know what it means! Eri better not be hurt or I'm gonna get really angry!

I throw open the door to the apartment and find Eri lying on the floor surrounded by empty beer cans. What the hell? Eri never drinks outside of parties and even then it's rare. Why would she get drunk like this? What's her reason? I walk over to her and remove the empty beer can from her hand. She doesn't move, but she's still breathing so I'm not too concerned about her dying or anything. My eyes fall on something in her left hand and I walk over to look at it. When I do, I suddenly remember why this day sucks and I can't believe that I ever forgot. Today is Mato-niisan's birthday. I lie down beside Eri and hug her close to me. She doesn't wake up, but she cuddles closer. Mira looks like she wants to ask what's wrong, but she decides against it and leaves. I hold Eri close to me and try not to think about Mato-niisan.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Everyone got back safely from Galuna Island, but now they're back out on a request again. It wouldn't bother me if not for the fact that Erza still won't talk to me. She'll hardly even stay in the same room with me for more than five seconds unless she has to! I decided to skip class today because I honestly didn't feel like going and I needed some time to think. Mirajane told Eri that I skipped class today, so I've been avoiding going home. She's probably going to scold me for being a poor student and I honestly don't want to hear it right now. I've also been keeping an eye out for Cana. I skipped class yesterday and she said she'd kill me if I did it again. Thankfully, I haven't run in to her yet. It's dark out now, so I probably won't see her until school tomorrow. If I go, which I'm not sure that I will.

I hear a loud sound and try to pinpoint its direction. When another crash rings out, I can tell that it's coming from the direction of the school. I'm not that far, so I start sprinting towards the academy. Crashes keep sounding as I run. As I round the corner, I see that there are giant iron beams driven in to the school. Someone is running away from the scene as I get there, so I decide to chase them. The guy finally figures out that I'm after him and he stops. I'm not able to react fast enough and he drives his fist in to my gut. I can feel a few ribs break on impact and a little blood comes out of my mouth. The enemy pulls his fist back and sends me flying with a kick to the face. I land in front of the academy and painfully struggle to get up.

I finally get to my feet and start to stumble towards the apartment. I'm not sure how I'm going to get there but right now I could use some help. As I struggle towards the apartment, I hear knuckles cracking behind me. I turn around and see the same guy that destroyed the school. Dammit. I'm not match for this guy in this condition! He grabs my neck and knees me in my broken ribs and the pain causes me to pass out.

I'm not sure what time it is, but the sun is out. I try to sit up, but my ribs protest even the smallest movement. My whole body aches and it's even a little hard to breathe. If I just stay here, things will only get worse. I don't know if I can make it to the apartment though and that has me a bit worried. School would be closer, but that would only be effective if someone is actually there. I'll have to take my chances. It's the only choice that I really have.

I stumble through the alley and around the corner toward the academy. It's not much farther and the good thing is that it looks like people are there. The walk to the academy hurts a lot more than I thought it would. I wrap an arm around my stomach, hoping that it'll easy the pain. It doesn't and I almost collapse outside of the academy doors. Everything hurts and it's a lot harder to breathe now, but I force myself to push on. I open the doors to the academy and stumble down to the basement. That seems like the likely place where everyone would be considering the upper levels have been destroyed.

"Are you okay?!" Lucy asks as I push the door open.

I fall through the door way and land on the floor. Lucy runs over and tries to help me up. My vision starts to blur and I fall to the floor again. Everything starts to fade to black and I can barely hear Lucy telling me to hang on and that everything will be okay.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

I wake up to a tremor. I'm not sure what's going on, but I look down and realize that someone's bandaged me up. My body still aches, but I have a feeling that I need to get out of this bed. As I crawl out of bed, I have a hard time finding the strength to move. One look at Jet, Droy, and Levy changes that. Everything still aches, but the burning rage inside of me makes it less noticeable. I walk out of the basement and out the front door of the school. When I get out there all I see is a bright light coming in the general direction of the school. It hits something and that's when I realize that Erza just took the hit from that thing!

I run to Erza as someone announces that we have fifteen minutes to give them Lucy or that thing will fire again. They're out of luck if they think that'll work. It'd hurt like hell, but that was definitely a ball of magical energy. I could absorb it if it comes to that. Too bad I wasn't out here sooner. Erza wouldn't have had to take the hit and she would still be standing right now. Everyone is shouting that we'll never give Lucy up when I kneel beside Erza. She looks up at me, but I think that's the only movement she can manage right now.

"I'm sorry. I should have gotten up faster. I could have stopped that thing! I'm so sorry, Erza."

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Probably not, but I'm awake now and I've gotta help protect the school and it looks like you could use some help too."

"What gave you that impression?"

"My damsel in distress meter was going off."

Erza shakes her head and I we both look toward something that I'm assuming is another school. It must be the guys that hurt Levy, Jet, and Droy. Whoever they are, they certainly aren't friends. I stand up and get in a fighting stance as these dark looking creatures come running towards my friends and me. I think the guy inside that school said they were shades. Whatever they are, they're big balls of ugly. And evil. They're probably evil too.

A shade runs up and tries to attack me, but I punch it in what I think is its face. It doesn't seem to faze it much though. These things feel like magic, I wonder if I can absorb them. My magic allows me to absorb magical energy, so it could be possible that I could just absorb these things. The only problem is that I need to be able to get rid of the extra energy or I'll be blown to bits. Oh well, it's worth the risk right now.

I place my hand on the shade and focus on trying to absorb it. I'm actually surprised when it works. The energy flows in to my arm and the shade disappears. I release the extra energy by sending another shade flying. As more shades surround me, I repeat the process of absorb and punch. It still seems like these things are never going to end though! Every time I get rid of one, three more seem to take its place. I'm not sure how much longer we can keep going like this. I sure hope that those guys in that school can take it down and quick. We're all going to run out of energy at this rate!

I look towards the offending school and see that something just exploded. It looks like it was that cannon thing! Everyone is thrilled by this development, but just as we're starting to kick ass the shades retreat. As they run back to their master, the school starts to transform. It turns in to a giant robot and a voice says that we should beg for forgiveness. Like hell we'd ever do that! He should be the one begging for our forgiveness after what he did to our friends!

The robot school thing starts to write a Magic Circle. Dammit, this is bad. I try to think of something that can be done. Something that will slow that thing down, but I can't think of any. As I'm trying to figure out what to do next, Lucy stands in front of everyone and offers to give herself offer to those assholes. Wait a second! There's no way they're going to take Lucy! I'm not gonna let that happen! The giant robot grabs Lucy and starts to crush her! It's then that I notice that it was Mirajane disguised as Lucy. Well dammit! I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt!

"Hey, Cana! Get over here!"

Cana comes running over and I tell her to stay with Erza. She looks at me like I'm crazy, but I don't have time to explain. I'm going to go help Mirajane, but I couldn't leave Erza without protection. As I'm running toward the robot, something is blasted out of it and lands on the arm that's crushing Mira. I can't tell what or who it is, but as I get closer I can tell that it's Elfman. He finishes things before I can get there, so I decide to go look for the asshole that started all of this. I'm going after Phantom Lord's Principal, Jose Porla.

I finally make it to the robot and starts jumping up towards the head. I'm going to take a guess and say that Porla will be there. Hopefully I'm right. There isn't any time to go looking for him throughout this whole damn thing. Before I punch my way in, I take a quick break and look back to check on the rest of my comrades. The number of those shades has increased and everyone is getting pretty beat up. I stand there for a second and let that sink in. I have to beat this guy to stop those things from attacking. I pull my arm back and put all of my anger in to this punch to break through.

"Well, well. We're straightforward aren't we?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Dark Beam!"

I flinch as bullets of darkness go through my shoulder, arms and stomach. The attack stops and I run towards Porla again. I'm not going to let him win! After what he did to Levy, Jet, and Droy. After he attacked my friends. I'm not going to let him get away with this! Just before I can send my fist through his face, he moves and have to stop myself from stumbling. Before I can react, I'm wrapped up in magic that feels purely evil. I try to move, but the pain increases and I scream.

I clench my jaw and focus on absorbing the magic. I have to do it, for the school and for my friends. I have to beat this guy. I'm not going to lose! As I keep thinking about all the damage this guy has done, I slowly start to absorb the magic. He notices this and uses a move called Dark Pulse. The whole area starts to explode and I don't have any time to react. By the time the explosions stop, I'm too injured to move. I'm out of energy too. All I can do is stare at the ceiling and listen to his dark laughter as he walks away. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!

"DAMMIT!"


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

So I'm starting a new publishing program (at least that's what I'm calling it! xP) so please go check out my profile and click on the poll to vote! Details can be found on the top of my profile. As always, hope you enjoy reading!


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Are you ever going to stop getting in trouble like this?"

I look to my left and see Eri running towards me. She bends down and pulls out her bubbles. Eri uses her magic (which causes bubbles to explode) on me and I absorb the magic to heal myself. I get up to go find that asshole principal but Eri stops me.

"Principal Makarov is dealing with him. We have to get out of here."

I clench my jaw but follow her out. We carefully jump down the side of the robot and land on the ground. Eri keeps a hold of my hand to keep me from running back to help Principal Makarov. I might be outmatched, but I still want to get revenge on that Phantom bastard for what he did. My sister squeezes my hand and I look away from the robot. I guess there's nothing that I can do right now. Principal Makarov will handle this one. He's a really strong mage and I know that he's stronger than that jackass Porla.

As we reach the others, a giant Magic Circle appears in the sky. Erza identifies it as Fairy Law, a magic that destroys the darkness. I watch as the shades disappear and everyone starts cheering. We showed those Phantom assholes just who the greatest school is! No one can stand up to Fairy Tail Academy! We're a real team and we'll always fight for each other no matter what. I smile and cheer along with everyone else. I'm still a bit sore about getting beaten, but oh well. I guess I'll just have to train harder and catch up to everyone else!

Cana walks over and slaps me across the face. I turn and look at her. I'm more than a little confused. We just barely won a war against a mad man that wanted to kill us. Why is she hitting me?! She could have at least warned me first!

"A little warning would be appreciated next time." I grumble.

"Hey, dumbass, I'm going to slap you now."

Cana slaps me again and I cringe. Dammit that actually hurt! Eri rolls her eyes and walks away. I watch her leave and then look back at Cana. That evil grin is not really making me feel any better. She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me forward before kneeing me in the gut. She lets go of my neck and send me flying backwards with a kick in the mouth. I get up and rub my jaw. Why does she have to do this now?!

"I said I'd kill you if you skipped again."

"Well yeah, but I didn't think you meant it!"

"I didn't, but I'm not going to let you get off with just a slap or two."

"So are you done now?"

"Hmm… yeah. I'm good."

~One week later~

"You just had a break! It's my turn!"

"No way! You've hardly done anything!"

"I've hardly done anything?! You've hardly done anything!"

"Yeah, well you're just a Freshman! You need to work harder!"

I throw my hands up in the air, as if rebuilding the school isn't bad enough now she has to keep me from going on break? Sometimes she's so hard to deal with! Cana leans against the makeshift bar and grins at me. She's so evil sometimes. I grab the beer out of her hand and run away with it. She starts chasing me, but I chug it and throw the empty bottle at her. She dodges it as it shatters on the ground and continues to chase after me. We run around for a few minutes before we both collapse. Cana flops down next to me and we both start laughing. Sometimes it's nice to just act our age.

"Come on you two! Work is done for the day, we're going to go celebrate!"

"What are we celebrating, Eri?"

"Another day that we don't have to go to school!"

"I think I'll pass. The last party we had was enough to last me awhile."

"Oh come on! Everyone will be there!"

"Everyone?"

"Okay, so maybe only a few people, but still! It'll be fun! Erza, Mira, Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Elfman, Gray, Jet and Droy will be there! Come on! You two should join us! You wouldn't want me to alone with all of those boys would you Nii-san?"

"First off, you wouldn't be alone. Second, I'm only a minute older than you and finally, you know that pouting gives you an unfair advantage."

"So you'll come?!"

"Oi! Yeah."

"Great! See you at home!"

"You really can't say no can you?"

"Shut up, Cana. Let's just go and get a beer. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

~Later that night~

I lie down on the couch and try to stay awake. It's not even that late, but I'm exhausted! Eri announces that it's time to play Spin-the-Bottle and I groan. The couch is comfortable and I don't want to leave. She must have heard me because she quickly says that I can stay there as long I play along. Sighing, I sit up and yawn. Cana throws a beer at me and I catch it just before it can smack me in the face. Everyone sits in a circle and Eri throws a bottle in the middle. She spins it and I watch it go around and around.

Before I mention who it landed on, I should probably say that my sister has a weird way of playing STB. It's more like a competition than a party game. Basically you get points for how you decide to kiss the person that the bottle lands on. A kiss on the cheek earns you 1 point, a kiss on the lips (under five seconds) earns you 5 points, a kiss longer than five seconds earns you 5 points plus 1 point for every additional five seconds, so a twenty second kiss would earn you 8 points. Then there are the bonus points! Bonus points are extra points that are earned by doing things that aren't required, but that you can add to "have a little bit more fun." There are three ways to get bonus points: 1) Hands in the hair (10 points), 2) Hand up the shirt (15 points), and 3) Hand in the pants (50 points). Why 50 points for something that seems so easy? Well there are some people that will kill you for that and it's really a risky move. Now, back to the game.

The bottle landed on… me. Eri groans and walks over and just gives me a kiss on the cheek. She might be competitive, but there are some things that aren't worth the extra points. I sigh and spin the bottle and sit back down on the couch. It spins a few times before landing on… Mirajane. Now this would seem like a pretty great opportunity to earn points, but Elfman is here and I'd rather not die today. I walk over and give her a quick kiss on the lips and earn my five points. At least I have more points than my sister. Nothing really good ever happens in the first round so I'll speed this up a bit. Mira and Cana: kiss on the cheek. Cana and Lucy: kiss on the lips, ten seconds plus hands in hair. Lucy and Levy: kiss on the cheek. Levy and Jet: kiss on the cheek. Jet and Droy: no kiss at all. Droy and Erza: death glare from the latter resulted in no kiss. Erza and Elfman: no kiss, Elfman and Gray: no kiss (because it isn't manly apparently), Gray and Natsu: no kiss. Natsu and me: I chucked my empty beer can at his head and made him sit down. See? I told you first round was always boring.

Point Standings:

Cana: 16

Me: 5

Eri, Mira, Lucy, and Levy: 1

Erza, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Gray, and Natsu: 0

On to round two! I spin and the bottle lands and stops on Cana before gently rotating a little bit to land on Erza. If looks could kill, I'd be dead, buried, resurrected, and then dead again. Why does she hate me so much right now? It seems like one second we're making progress and then she gives me a look like this. Well you know what? Fuck it! I'm gonna kiss her anyway because I feel like it. I saunter over and kneel down before kissing her on the lips. Erza tenses and I wish she wouldn't. She really needs to learn to relax sometimes. After the weeks we've all had, I think this might have actually been a good idea. I put my hands in her hair and listen to Eri call out 10 seconds. At 15 seconds Erza pushes me away and for a second I think that she might actually kill me, but instead she just walks away. Oh hell no. Not this time, dammit.

I jump up and follow her out of the apartment. It would have been rude to cause a scene in the apartment, but now that we're alone, I'm not that worried about it. I gently grab her wrist to stop her from going any farther and block the oncoming punch with my free hand. We stand there for a few minutes. Her glare never falters the whole time and dammit if that doesn't piss me off! I mean yeah, I've fucked up a few times, but I don't think I've given her any reason to hate me!

"Why do you hate me so much? I mean one second we're getting along and then the next second it's like you can't stand me. Why is that? I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. I really am. I never meant to…"

Erza breaks free of my grip and thrust her hands in to my hair before pulling me close and kissing me. This isn't exactly what I was expecting. I was thinking she'd tell me off for something I did and then we could get past it, but now I'm just even more confused than I was before! Does she hate, does she like me? I don't know because I can't freaking tell! Just as quickly as it started, the kiss is over and Erza is walking past me and back in to the party. Dammit. Why do girls have to be so damn complicated? I sigh loudly before turning around and walking back in to the party. This has already been a long night and it's not even over yet.

"Yay! Now we can continue the game!" Eri giggles as I walk back in.

I roll my eyes; my sister gets obnoxiously giggly when she's drunk. Erza spins the bottle and I sit back down on my couch. It lands on Natsu and Erza gives him a kiss on the cheek. Natsu and Gray: kiss on the cheek, Gray and Elfman: no kiss, Elfman and Mira: kiss on the cheek, Mira and Cana: Kiss on the cheek. Cana spins the bottle and it lands on Eri. Oh geez. Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to go well? Truthfully it didn't, but only because one of them is my sister. Cana and Eri: kiss on the lips (30 seconds), hands in hair, hand up shirt. And with that Cana scored 35 points off of my sister. Geez I think I found someone that's even more competitive than Eri. Eri and Levy (I feel really bad for Levy, Eri is drunk and losing and this was bound to be an attempt to gain points): kiss on the lips (10 seconds), hands in hair, hand up shirt, and the first one of the night, hand down pants. And like that my sister managed to score 81 points and probably traumatize Levy. Levy and Lucy: Kiss on the cheek. Lucy and Jet: kiss on the cheek. Jet and Droy: no kiss. Droy and Levy: kiss on the cheek.

Point Standings:

Eri: 82

Cana: 51

Me: 22

Mira, Levy, and Lucy: 2

Erza, Elfman, Natsu, and Droy: 1

Gray and Jet: 0

Now it's time for the third and final round. The last round is a bit different. Previously the bottle has been enchanted so that it would only land on each person once (in case you couldn't tell), but now that enchantment has been lifted. It's pretty much a free for all for ten minutes. Kiss limits are set at one minute. Now things should definitely get interesting! Maybe, I don't know. Usually the third round is when things get competitive, but I have a feeling that Cana and Eri are going to be trying to outdo everyone.

First spin! Levy and… Me! In an interesting turn of events, Levy actually decides to score some points with: Kiss on the lips (10 seconds), hands in hair, and hand up shirt for 31 points! I spin and the bottle lands on Cana and the results are: kiss on the lips (30 seconds), hands in hair, hand up shirt (I actually made her put on a t-shirt before this game started, shirts were not optional today), and hand down pants for 85 points! Cana and Eri: it was quick considering Eri kicked Cana across the room, but the sneaky kisser managed to get a kiss on the lips (3 seconds) and a hand up the shirt for 20 points. Eri and Erza: Eri gets denied by the steely mage. Erza and Elfman: Kiss on the cheek for 1 point. Elfman and Mirajane: kiss on the cheek for 1 point. Mirajane and poor, poor, Lucy. It seems like Mirajane has a competitive side as well and Lucy was in for it. Results were: kiss on the lips (1 minute), hands in hair, hand up shirt, and much to everyone's surprise, hand down the pants for 91 points. Lucy and Natsu: kiss on the cheek for 1 point. Natsu and Gray: kiss on the lips (2 seconds) and hand down the pants for a sneaky 55 points. Gray and Cana: kiss on the lips (2 seconds) for 5 points. Cana and Mira: Max points (91). Mira and Jet: Max points. Jet and Droy: kiss on the cheek for 1 point. Droy and Levy: kiss on the lips (2 seconds) for 5 points. Levy and Lucy: Levy shocked everyone by going for the max amount of points! Lucy and Natsu: kiss on the lips (5 seconds) and hands in hair for 15 points. Natsu and Me: Denied for 0 points. Me and Mira: Competition drove me to take it to the max (despite death threats from Elfman)! Mira and Erza: A quick hands down the pants and then it was over for 50 points! Erza and Gray: kiss on the cheek for 1 point. Gray and Elfman: The ice mage finally decided to score with a hand down the pants for 50 points! Elfman and Me: I got a punch in the face for 0 points. Me and Eri: Kiss on the cheek for 1 point. Eri and Cana: Despite Cana's best efforts, Eri managed to score max points! Cana and Jet: kiss on the lips (6 seconds) and hands down the pants for 55 points. Jet and Droy: kiss on the cheek for 1 point. Droy and Lucy: Lucy denied Droy and no points were earned. Lucy and Levy: It seems payback is a dish best served a few spins later, Lucy scored max points! Levy and Cana: Max points! And now the final spin! Since we all know Cana is going to go for max points here! And the next victim is….. Me! Oh dear.

Cana laughs and walks over to me. She doesn't waste any time in scoring her points. She sits on my lap, kisses me, glides one hand up my shirt and one hand down my pants. Then she just wraps her arms around my neck and tangles her hands in my hair and holds me in place until Eri calls time. As soon as the timer runs out, the magical scoreboard flashes the final tallies and no one is surprised when Cana comes out on top. Here are the final standings!

Final Tally:

Cana: 308

Mira: 234

Levy: 215

Eri: 173

Me: 114

Lucy: 109

Natsu: 56

Gray: 55

Droy: 6

Erza: 3

Elfman and Jet: 2

Now… did I forget to mention that the winner gets to pick one of the losers as their personal slave for a week? Cana grins and stretches across the couch and places her head in my lap. She smirks up at me and I already know that this week is going to be hell. Now that the game is over, everyone decides to stumble back to their own homes, except for Cana who promptly falls asleep. I yawn and lean my head against the couch. Eri falls asleep on the floor and just before I fall asleep, I see Erza grab a chair from the table and sit down as if she's going to watch over us all night.

**A/N: So I'm sorry if this got a bit confusing at the end. Also what do you guys think about the different parties being the filler chapters between arcs? Write a review and let me know, or if you don't want to do that, you can just PM me. xD Hope you enjoyed reading! **


End file.
